


猫的报恩

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，喵源，ooc，灵感来自和 @Sigar  聊天云撸猫！世界上怎么会有猫这么可爱的生物！我要升天了！车技巨烂
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	猫的报恩

岛田半藏养了一只猫，橘猫。据说这只猫是半藏放学路上捡回来的。那天夕阳下，天空被染上一层橘黄，还是小学生的半藏在走过家门口的拉面店时忽然听见了一声细微的猫叫。即使是刻板又遵规守矩的半藏在小学时也有无法控制的好奇心。在好奇心的驱使下他慢慢走向了声音的来源。  
叫声是来自被放置在垃圾桶旁的一个小盒子里，半藏没忍住伸头去看，正好和一对黑亮的大眼睛对在了一起。  
眼睛的主人是一只橘色的奶喵，它还没有巴掌大。可能是因为刚出生就被扔了出来这只橘猫瘦弱的可怜。但那双黑亮的眼睛中却没有任何虚弱的痕迹，纯粹的如同子夜，似乎可以看透人的心灵。在看到半藏的那一刻，黑亮的大眼睛闪着好奇的光芒，虚弱的奶喵艰难的爬向半藏，在盒子边缘歪头凝视着他。  
半藏不由自主地伸出了手，奶喵伸出脑袋在半藏的手心蹭了蹭。  
“喵”奶喵说。  
那一刻半藏的心都要融化了。

小学生本来就对可爱的生物没有抵抗力，就连半藏也没能抵抗住奶喵的魅力。在思考了很久之后，半藏抱起盒子下定了决心，他快步跑回家好像只要慢了一点这只虚弱的奶喵就会死掉。他想养这只猫，他想要照顾好这个可爱又脆弱的生命。箱子中的橘猫又挂在了箱子的边缘企图爬到半藏的怀里，但由于身体太过虚弱他还是摔了下去。  
“别担心，很快就到了”半藏从没想过他竟然也会像那些小女生一样出口安慰一只猫。  
箱中的奶喵对他眨了眨眼睛。  
回到家之后想要养猫这个想法果然受到了父亲宗次郎的反对，但半藏从来是说到做到，他说要养这只猫就一定要养。即使被父亲罚跪他也把奶喵紧紧抱在怀里绝不放手，宗次郎终于对半藏的倔强无可奈何。  
“那这只猫你自己照顾”宗次郎留下一句话叹着气走了。  
“谢谢父亲”半藏抱着奶喵对宗次郎规矩的行了礼。这是他第一次忤逆父亲，理由竟然是一只猫。  
“我一定会照顾好你的”半藏温柔的抚摸着奶喵柔软的绒毛，奶喵舒服的发出咕噜声，对半藏露出了自己的肚皮。  
“还没给你起个名字，不如你就叫源氏吧”  
“喵”奶喵回答。

之后就是一阵手忙脚乱。半藏先给虚弱的奶喵冲了个澡，又到处询问奶喵应该吃什么。他亲自冲了羊奶，小心翼翼的看着奶喵吃进去之后才舒了口气。好在这只奶喵的脾气非常好，在半藏手底下不闹也不叫。吃完东西就安心的睡了过去，似乎对刚见面的半藏信任到极致。  
“明天带你去兽医那里打疫苗和驱虫”跪了一下午又忙了半晚上的半藏看着熟睡的奶喵终于松了一口气，疲惫的他没有换衣服就直接在奶喵的盒子旁边睡着了。  
第二天半藏是被舔醒的。昨天捡回来的奶喵看起来精神了很多，他不知什么时候爬出了箱子，乌黑的大眼睛好奇的打量着周围的环境。看见半藏醒来之后他高兴的喵喵叫着使劲的拿头蹭半藏的脸。  
“源氏你是不是饿了？我现在就给你热羊奶”半藏赶忙爬起来准备，奶喵歪着头看着有些手忙脚乱的半藏，然后翻到在榻榻米上不停的扭动身子。半藏不由得笑了出来。  
今天是休息日，半藏虽然还有很多额外的功课要做但他还是早早的就带着奶喵出了门去兽医那里打疫苗。源氏在兽医的手底下叫的像杀猪了一样，连医生都惊讶这么小一只猫竟然能吼的如此大声。  
“你的猫没有问题，是个很精神的小伙子”即使爪子和牙都没长齐，源氏还是尽可能的对医生造成了伤害。  
“抱歉”半藏看着医生受伤的手又看了看蜷缩进他怀里怎么都不肯出来瑟瑟发抖的奶喵叹了口气。  
“要好好照顾他”医生嘱咐了半藏。  
“我会的”他宠溺的摸了摸怀中的奶喵球。

后来源氏一天天长大，充分地验证了医生那句“精神的小伙子”他似乎对半藏买来的猫玩具不屑一顾，天天去宗次郎的书桌上磨爪子，把宗次郎心爱的金鱼全都弄死还故意在宗次郎的盆栽里拉屎，然后把尾巴挺得笔直得意洋洋的走出去留下身后的一片狼藉。下人一提起这件事都觉得好笑，他们觉得这只橘猫其实是在报复宗次郎当初不让半藏收留它。  
宗次郎对源氏又爱又恨。自从源氏来到了家里并且被半藏照顾的越来越好他的猫奴属性也被激发了出来，但源氏就是对他爱搭不理。半藏曾经看见他尊敬的父亲撅着屁股趴在书桌下学猫叫就为了摸一摸源氏。  
虽然到最后源氏都没有搭理他，但他就对这件事乐此不疲。对于在他房间里作的无法无天的源氏宗次郎也丝毫没有办法，再一次源氏闹得太过分半藏想要惩罚他的时候，下人们曾经听家主大人亲自喊道“他都撒娇了你还想对他怎么样啊！”  
家主大人可能是没救了。

源氏在半藏这里似乎换了个画风，每次见到半藏就滚地撒娇，喵喵叫着要亲亲要抱抱，三分钟不见就用屁股对着半藏横扫尾巴生闷气，但是半藏只要上来摸他所有的坚持就全都抛之脑后，使劲的用头去蹭半藏，一点尊严都没有了。他非常喜欢钻进半藏的衣襟里趴在半藏前胸睡觉。半藏被胸前的一团绒毛弄的很痒但却完全不想去打搅他。正好验证了那句“他都和你睡在一起了你还想怎样啊！”半藏觉得其实他也没救了。

源氏开始出现奇怪的举动是他成年之后。那天半藏像往常一样怀中揣着猫去训练场，也不知道源氏是无聊了还是怎么了，他用带着倒刺的舌头轻轻的去舔半藏的乳头。半藏被舔的浑身僵硬。他拎着源氏的后脖颈把他提了出来。  
“以后不许这么干”半藏跟源氏的大眼睛对视。  
“喵”源氏扭头。  
“再这样以后别想和我一起睡”半藏就是觉得源氏其实听得懂他在说什么。源氏的耳朵耷拉了下来。  
在那之后源氏的行动开始不受控制，他常常夜不归宿，没来由的心情暴躁，整晚整晚的嚎叫，偶尔也会对他最喜欢的半藏呲牙。  
半藏很不解，后来从兽医那里了解到源氏可能是发情期到了。半藏心情复杂。不得不承认源氏是一只非常漂亮的橘猫，橘色的皮毛油光水滑像是夕阳铺盖在身上。“十只橘猫九只胖，还有一只赛大象”的常理也没有体现在纤细的源氏身上。但一想到他要去和别的母猫交配生子，半藏就心情复杂，有种自家的傻儿子居然要去拱别人家白菜的感觉。不，他的源氏才是要被猪拱的白菜。  
一想到源氏会对别的母猫撒娇献殷勤半藏就没来由的嫉妒，但是他也不明白自己为什么要嫉妒猫。半藏把这一切都归结于心理落差，直到那天夜里他在庭院见到了那个猫一般的少年。

那天源氏照例跑了出去，半藏见他没带项圈怕他跑丢马上起身出去追。在一勾弯月淡淡的光辉下，半藏看见一个猫一般的少年蹲坐在父亲最喜欢的樱花树上，长长的尾巴垂在树枝上烦闷的左右晃动打掉了一片樱花。  
“源氏？”半藏停在了树下，他本应该处理掉这个可疑人物，但他觉得这个少年就是他的源氏。  
“哥哥！”少年听见声音转过头，像猫儿一样的微笑，他的音调比撒娇的幼猫还要勾人，勾的半藏心里痒痒。  
半藏还没来得及做任何反应树枝上的少年起身跳跃一瞬间就没了踪影。  
“源氏！”半藏喊出了声，然后捂脸。他觉得自己吸猫吸出幻觉了，源氏明明是一只猫，怎么可能是猫耳少年。  
回到屋子，刚刚跑出去的源氏正打着哈气趴在被子上，看到半藏进来他马上翻肚皮让半藏摸。  
“刚才树上的人是你吗？”半藏抚摸着源氏柔软的绒毛问道。  
“喵～”源氏干脆的抱住半藏的手臂舔。  
“你怎么可能变成人啊”半藏感觉自己的想法很愚蠢，他笑着抚摸源氏的脑袋。  
“快点睡觉吧。”

之后源氏也不怎么再跑出去了，但那个猫耳少年却出现的越来越频繁。半藏觉得他可能要去医院看看。  
“源氏我是不是喜欢你喜欢出幻觉了”半藏盯着在舔毛的源氏忽然问。  
“喵！”源氏马上停止舔毛来蹭半藏脸。  
“我问你也不会有答案”半藏像往常一样揉了揉源氏的脑袋，源氏歪头似乎在思考什么。

当天夜里，半藏敏锐的感觉自己的房间里有人，他握紧肋差拉开了屋门。眼前的景象却让他愣在了原地。  
猫耳少年面色潮红的呻吟着，双手在不停的套弄自己的下体，见到半藏他没有丝毫的紧张，子夜般的大眼睛里泛起了一层水雾。  
“喵，哥哥，源氏好热”因为发情的缘故少年的肌肤泛着一层粉红，他不停的在榻榻米上扭动身体，声音好像带毛的小刷子把半藏心中潜藏的痒全都钩了起来。  
“你想要什么？”半藏声音低哑，他关上门走到源氏身边像往常一样抚摸他的头。  
“源氏想要哥哥！”被半藏粗糙的大手碰到，源氏干脆爬到了半藏的身上，他用毛茸茸的脑袋使劲的蹭半藏的胸膛，橘色的大耳朵蹭的半藏心中越来越痒。“哥哥，摸我”源氏整个人仰在了半藏怀里，他抓着半藏的手放到了自己的肚子上并且不停的磨蹭着身体似乎这样就能抒发身体里燃烧的火焰。  
半藏轻轻的抚摸源氏的肚皮。和猫的状态手感很不一样，但又柔软又光滑，像是细腻的绸缎。半藏曲指轻轻的抠着源氏的肚子，源氏痒的蜷缩起来，他似乎并不满足于抚摸。抓住半藏的手，源氏眼泪汪汪的用力磨蹭半藏  
“哥哥我好难受”没经过任何润滑的后穴已经开始流出液体，空虚感将源氏笼罩起来，他试图把自己的手指塞进去缓解，但还是不够，他想要的还远远不够。  
“哥哥，喵，帮我”源氏转过身子开始扒半藏的上衣，他用带着倒刺的舌头舔着半藏的乳头和胸肌，不老实的双手向下摸去想要解放半藏早就勃起的下体。扒开半藏的裤子，硕大的性器迫不及待的弹了出来，源氏看到眼前的性器愣了一秒，随后俯下身子使劲的拿头去蹭，就像猫咪那样。  
半藏叹气，他早就被源氏蹭的急不可耐，但好像不能对一只猫期待更多。他俯身压倒了源氏，吻上了他不老实的嘴。  
半藏的舌头在源氏的口腔内掠夺，源氏本能的挣扎却被掐住脸。后穴的空虚感越来越强烈，源氏不由自主的挺起腰使劲的靠近半藏，生理性泪水已经不由自主的往下流。绵长的吻结束，唾液连出晶莹的丝线随着两人的分离断裂。半藏揉着源氏胸口的软肉俯身在他的身上留下一个又一个痕迹，他一路向下，舌头在源氏的肚脐上画着圈。  
“哥哥，不要欺负源氏，源氏要忍不住了”源氏觉得他的身体里有熊熊大火在燃烧，他的爪子在半藏背后抓出一道道血痕，喵喵叫着求饶。  
“转过身去”半藏不舍的放开源氏柔软细腻的皮肤。  
“喵？”源氏看起来并不理解，但还是本能的转了过去将臀部翘的很高。半藏拨弄着早已洪水泛滥的后穴插入了一根手指。  
“喵呜嗯啊嗷～”源氏发出了奇怪的呻吟声，他使劲的挺着自己的臀部，爪子抓坏了榻榻米。半藏坏心思的伸进去三只手指轻轻的逗弄着源氏的敏感点，并不深入，只是拨弄几下就退出来，感受源氏肠壁的吸力。他看着那个磨蹭着榻榻米面色潮红眼泪直流快要坏掉的猫儿终于觉得无法忍耐，他将自己的灼热对准源氏的后穴深深的挺了进去。  
“喵嗷嗷嗷呜！”一瞬间激烈的刺激，源氏直接射了出来，满足感和空虚感交替的折磨着源氏，他无力的软倒在榻榻米上但仍然使劲的挺着腰迎接半藏一次次激烈的碰撞。囊袋用力的打在源氏的臀部上将他的皮肤打得通红，沉浸在快感中的源氏除了“哥哥”和猫咪一般的呻吟声已经什么话都说不出来了。  
小腹一阵灼热，半藏射在了他的肠道深处，源氏直接脱力倒了下去。将自己的性器抽离，白色的精液混着液体流的到处都是。半藏温柔的抚摸着精疲力尽的小猫被汗水浸湿的毛发。  
“可以得到你，就算是我真的疯了也无所谓”他在源氏的额头上落下了一个温柔的吻。


End file.
